Tenka Henningquald
Tenka Hennigquald is a main protagonist of SID, and an exorcist currently working with Simoon Lee, Baram Kang, and Sophia Kang in the Supernatural Investigation Department. |image1 = Tenka.jpg|korean_name = 텐카 히닝콸드 (Tenka Hinningquald)|gender = Male|nationality = German Japanese|race = Human (Exorcist)|status = Alive|age = 30|birthday = 28th December|height = 192cm 6'4|foot_size = 290mm|blood_type = B type|favourite_food = Sweet food|least_favourite_food = None|specialties = Speaks 4 languages, Permission to carry a sword|relatives = -|residence = Handong apartments, block 6|occupation = -|affiliations = Supernatural Investigation Department (organization)|first_appearance = Chapter 001|last_appearance = Chapter 210}} Background Tenka grew up in Japan living with his divorced mother, while his father resided in Germany. Around the age of 10 or 12 he began seeing ghosts, earning him the nickname "Tenka the ghost-whisperer". With his reputation as a troublemaker, he was often bullied and picked on by other kids, although he was much stronger. When he was 13, a creepy child ghost started following him. During this time, he found out that one of his classmates was also able to see ghosts, although he didn't seem to have any other special abilities. The child ghost approached them both, delighted by the fact that they could see him. He asked them for help: he needed to possess someone's body for a short while. Tenka's friend, being the kind person he is, agreed. However, it was all a trick. The ghost wanted to take over a body to keep on living, but he hadn't had the luck to find a suitable host yet. Even Tenka's friend wasn't able to withstand it, and unfortunately died. The spirit then turned on to Tenka in an attempt to possess him. However, he had a trick up his sleeve. That day, he found out that his power could also kill ghosts. Not even a minute later, he was approached by a gang of students looking for trouble. Enraged, he beat up all of them, stabbing one of the boys. They all had to be hospitalised, and two of them ended up in a coma. When he later came home, his mother was on the phone with the police. She was terrified of her own son after what he had done. She sent him to Germany to stay with his father for a few years. Three years before the main story line, after finishing his college education, he moved back to Japan. Here, he worked as an exorcist, later moving to Korea where he approached Simoon Lee. Appearance Tenka is a tall man in his early 30's. His messy hair is dark red, just like his eyes. He can be seen in many different outfits, including traditional Japanese robes or ordinary clothing. Also, he often wears orange-tinted sunglasses or regular, square-shaped glasses. Personality Tenka is possibly the most outspoken character in the series, constantly bickering with others or just being plain annoying. He often teases Baram about his short stature and squabbles with Simoon over trivial things. Despite that, he gets along well with both of them. His relationship with Sophia, on the other hand, is much more tense. She knows that he is hiding an ulterior motive, and is highly suspicious of him. Likewise, Tenka considers her a hindrance, as she stands between him and Simoon. However, it is highly likely that Tenka's goofy personality is a sham. He seems to be working for an unknown organization that is looking for Bari's spirit, which resides in Simoon and Sophia. Tenka has a different approach to exorcism. Unlike the others, he shows no compassion for spirits, and doesn't mind just simply annihilating them, instead of helping them ascend. Powers & Abilities His combat abilities are noteworthy. While his main expertise seems to lie in swordsmanship, he is capable in hand-to-hand combat as well. He is not above using unconventional tactics to win, either, as evidenced when he kicked Jack in the groin. Special power Tenka wields a sword in battle, named Nae Jin Tang. He uses it as a medium for his power, otherwise he would hurt himself. The hilt is black interlaced with red, and rather than a guard, a metallic serpent surrounds the first few inches of the blade. During the battle at the hospital, his sword got broken after attacking Kwon Kim head on. He went to a famous swordsmith to purchase a new sword and ended up picking the Eunyeom Blade. Its hilt is black interweaved with white, and has an intricately designed guard. The Eunyeom Blade's shield and handle were made from a cursed ginko tree, which made the sword cursed itself. Anyone who wields it becomes possessed and tries to hang themselves on the ginko tree, lured by the vengeful spirits which reside within it. The issue was later resolved by Tenka, as he is immune to the curse. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Investigation Department Members Category:Main Protagonists